


We Are Not Amused

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Translation errors can make all the difference on a date.





	We Are Not Amused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorofmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/gifts).



> And with this, I think I've wrapped up all the Manders prompts! Before 2019, success! At any rate, I hope you all enjoy this one as well!

To say that Laurel was nervous was an understatement.

This was always going to be a gamble. As much as she was aware of her growing feelings for her friend and, at one time, trainer, there was so much that could go wrong. For one thing, Nyssa was her sister’s ex, and Laurel wasn’t sure whether or not she’d be getting any grief about that the next time Sara was in town. 

That was if Sara was even allowed to find out about this, considering no one else had yet. Not even Thea, which was much harder than it sounded considering they were roommates.

And that was another thing of course. How the team might react to this new development. The various aspects of her personal life had always been under scrutiny, it seemed, and she had no illusions this would be an exception.

But most importantly, there was Nyssa herself. As much as she had connected with the other woman, Nyssa could still prove to be something of an enigma at times. Laurel supposed that was part of the allure.

So she was having trouble at the moment reading her date’s expression as they strolled past various rides and attractions. Laurel had elected to bring Nyssa to a nearby amusement park she hadn’t been to in years, as she was fairly confident it was something her friend had never experienced before, but she was starting to wonder if the novelty wasn’t enough. 

Nyssa was observing everything with her usual guarded expression, but Laurel could tell she was troubled by something. Maybe she didn’t like the idea of a coaster. Too much dependence on factors outside her control, maybe? Either way, she needed to think of some way to salvage this date fast.

“Did you want to try one of the games? You could probably win at one of the shooting booths.”

“And what would I win?” Nyssa asked.

Laurel shrugged. “Probably a stuffed animal.”

Nyssa frowned. “How will that amuse me?”

She blinked. “Um, what do you mean?”

“These places are called amusement parks, are they not? I don’t desire material things, I just want to laugh.”

Laurel stared at her for a moment. “Is that what’s been bothering you?”

“Yes. What’s so funny?”

For Laurel had let a giggle escape, which then turned to full-hearted laughter. She reached for Nyssa’s arm in an attempt to reassure her.

“You. When they say amusement park, they don’t mean it’s supposed to be funny. It just means you’re supposed to be entertained,” she explained.

Nyssa pursed her lips and looked away. “What a ridiculous name for it, then.”

Laurel bit her lip. It would be wrong to find her date’s embarrassment adorable, but most things Nyssa did when she wasn’t fighting were.

“I’m sorry. I should have made sure we were on the same page.” Her hand moved down Nyssa’s arm to clasp hands. “Do you want to leave? We can.”

“No. I would like to experience this entertainment before we go.”

“Okay.” She was tugged to a stop before she could even start them walking again, and her breath caught as Nyssa lifted her other hand to her cheek.

“But I do not need a park to be entertained by you, my dearest.”

Laurel knew she had to be blushing and that Nyssa could see it if not feel the heat of it against her palm. “Well...good,” she managed, pretty lamely in her opinion.

Nyssa leaned forward and kissed her softly. She had a way of worshiping another person’s mouth, like they were the only two things that mattered in the world. Laurel’s eyes fluttered closed, and they stayed shut a few moments after Nyssa had pulled away.

“Now, show me how I am to win these games with the faulty weaponry they have provided.”

She felt another laugh bubbling up. “Well, it’s sort of a scam, but I’m sure you’ll beat them at their own game.”

Hand in hand, they continued through the park.


End file.
